


A Fili Mini-Fic

by TraycSedai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Background Kíli/Tauriel - Freeform, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraycSedai/pseuds/TraycSedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mirkwood Elves take the Company as prisoners, Fili reflects on his impressions of the lovely Captain of the Guard</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fili Mini-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting...I know it's short, but I feel terribly guilty that I am always just on here reading, so I decided I should contribute! Hopefully you find it entertaining :)

Fili leaned back against the wall of his cell with a smirk on his face. The She-Elf was back to speak with his brother again. _Lucky little shit!_ But then again, he thought, Kili’s always been a lucky little prick. It was true. For as long as Fili could remember, his brother had always been blessed with knowing exactly what to do or say to get a pretty girl to talk to him. True, he had never gotten much further than that, but still. He, Fili, would never in a million years have thought to engage the towering inferno that was the Captain of the Mirkwood Royal Guard in idle conversation. Only his brother would have that kind of cheek. But…Fili had to admit, it usually worked; that saucy little grin that Kili had perfected over the years during their time guarding the caravans of Men. _Seems to be working right now in fact…_

He wasn’t at all surprised that his brother had taken a fancy to the Elven Valkyrie with her long hair that was a truly stunning shade of ruby port. Since their time in Rivendell, he and Kili both had come to appreciate the delicate and mysterious beauty of the Elves. Of course, it was difficult to determine just which of their hosts had been female, to tell the truth of it, as none in Rivendell had worn anything remotely fitted or revealing, preferring the billowing and flowing material of long, soft robes that left much too much to the imagination in Fili’s opinion. Their current captors however, the infamous and deadly warriors of the Woodland Realm, were a different story. The goddess Captain Tauriel (as he had taken to referring to her in his thoughts), in her light Elven armor, which was crafted to allow free range of motion and fit snug against her lithe body, was anything but shapeless. When Fili had first seen her, there was no doubt in his mind that she was a woman. _And what a woman!_

He himself had taken note of her immediately as she had swept in from the canopy above to rescue his hapless brother. The way she flew about, scarlet hair whipping out around her, taking out spider after spider so deftly, left Fili speechless...and not a little in awe if he was being truthful. His brother had yelled to her for a dagger and if she hadn’t been saving his sorry ass, Fili might have been angered by her refusal to him, but instead, he just stared at his clod-pated brother’s face as it changed from indignant to wondrous in moments, chuckling to himself, knowing that his brother was probably feeling the same as he; that this woman was utterly beautiful… _and dangerous…_

Tonight, he could hear the two of them speaking in low tones to each other and giggling, thick as thieves. He felt a pang of jealousy at that, but then, Kili had been the one who had taken the initiative. He had actually spoken to the Elf maiden. He had put himself out there and had flung caution to the wind, slinging a clear innuendo her way, as she was tossing him into his cell; something about her searching his trousers. It made Fili smile, as he remembered how she had parried her own insult right back, quite effectively. By rights, she should have smacked him, but instead, his little brother had been left wearing a sloppy smile and had only received an ill favored look from their other jailor, whom they now knew to be the Prince of Mirkwood, for his efforts.

As she had swept up to their cells this evening, Fili noticed she wasn’t wearing her usual armor. She had stopped to grace him with a lovely smile and shining green eyes to ask how he was faring. He had answered her politely, feeling lucky that he was able to get any words out at all, for his mouth had gone dry at the sight of her. She was dressed in a gossamer gown of pale forest green, which was fitted at bodice and waist where a belt of delicate silver chains, decorated with tiny, emerald studded silver flowers, hung snugly at her hips, accentuating her womanly curves quite seductively, and which made a soft tinkling noise as she moved. Her hair was braided back more decoratively than it had been before, with the same little silver flowers as her belt, leaving her graceful, porcelain neck exposed. She wore a simple silver necklace that cradled a single jewel that seemed to glow like starlight in the hollow of her creamy throat just above her ample (and he noticed slightly freckled) bosom. It had been a long time since Fili had seen beautiful, and this woman was gorgeous. After a moment she was gone to his brother and Fili was left sitting in his cell, thinking about what might have been if she had rescued him instead; if he had been the one to talk to her. Soon he drifted off to the sounds of her lilting voice singing softly to his brother in her native tongue, and dreamed of deep emerald eyes, creamy skin and rivers of soft, vermillion hair.


End file.
